Compromised Part 2
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: The return trip program is broken again, how can the group deal with the fact that Lyoko is no longer a secret?... Again!
1. Chapter 1, It happens again

(I DO NOT own any names, brands, or the show itself, But I DO OWN Chase, Rebecca, Dylan, Alexandr, Miranda, and Jennifer)

(Six Months Later)

/The group was walking out of the factory/

"-And I said, 'Please, just please go away and take that T-90 with you!'" said Odd

/The group laughed/

"And that really happened?" asked Yumi

"Of course, I went with him" said Chase

"You guys and your stories" said Ulrich

"You haven't even hit the tip of the iceberg yet" joked Chase

/The group kept walking, until the familiar white light engulfed them/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\At the Hermitage/\/\/\/\/\

/The group looked around with shock/

"What just happened?!" asked Yumi

"I- I don't know! It had to have been XANA!" said Jeremie

/The group was cut off by a brick flying through the window/

"A brick?" asked William

/Odd walked to the brick and picked it up, it had the words 'MARRY ME WILLIAM!' written on it/

"Oh, crap," said Odd

"What?" asked Aelita

/Odd handed the brick to Dylan/

"Looks like we're famous again" said Dylan grimly

/The group went wide eyed/

"H- How did it happen again?!" asked Rebecca

"XANA, who else could it be?" asked Jeremie

"Are you sure that it isn't a loose wire, again?" asked Chase

"Positive" said Jeremie

/The group looked at each other with worry/

"Lets just try and get to the factory and figure this out" said Miranda

/The group nodded, and started running towards the factory/

(Sorry that this is so short, I just wanted to get the starter chapter up, and I would love you to leave me ideas in a review or a PM, because its starting to get a little hard to think of things for the sequel)

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	2. Chapter 2, Live Action? Ugh!

/The group ran into the server room/

"Tell me that there's a snowballs chance in hell, that the return trip program can be fixed" said William

"Maybe" said Jeremie

/The group looked at the monitor and the holomap/

"If its a loose wire again, then I'm gonna kill somebody" said Dylan

"I second that notion" said Chase

"Wait, what?" asked Ulrich

"We're not talking about you guys" said Chase cryptically

/Jeremie walked over to the computer, he opened a latch on the side of the monitor and looked inside/

"It's probably XANA" said Jeremie

"Uh, 'probably'?" asked Jennifer

"I'm sure that its him, but I don't know if he totally destroyed the RTTP program" said Jeremie

"So, we're screwed for now?" asked Ulrich

"Basically" said Aelita

/The group, except for Jeremie and Aelita, groaned with a mixture of frustration and anger/

"Alright, so what in the hell do we do now?" asked Alexandr

"This is a total chucklefuck situation, I have no idea" said Dylan

"As long as I don't get stalked or murdered by a deranged fan, then I'll be fine" said Yumi

"Same here" said Aelita

/The group shrugged, and then walked towards the elevator/

* * *

/\/\/\/\Three Hours Later, at the Hermitage/\/\/\/\/\

/The group was watching Code Lyoko with a worrying stare/

"Well, the show is back on" said Odd

"With your crappy adjustments" said Chase

"Hey! I still think that it was great with my ideas!" said Odd

"Alright, how are we gonna fix this mess?" asked Miranda

"Its bad, I'm probably going to have to rewrite the entire code" said Jeremie

"You can do that?" asked William

"That's why they call me 'Einstein'" joked Jeremie

"How bad was the damage?" asked Yumi

"It was bad, I think that he corrupted the entire code" said Aelita

"In French please?" asked Yumi

/Jeremie and Aelita groaned with annoyance/

"He broke the entire code, and we have no idea if its fixable" said Aelita

"Well that's just fucking great" said Chase flatly

"Don't worry, we'll try and fix it" said Jeremie

"Lets hope that it can even be fixed" said Miranda

"Yep" said Ulrich

/The group looked back at the TV/

"Odd, you really need to talk with Moonscoop and fix this" said William

"I- Yeah, you're probably right" said Odd

"Lets hope that they won't make it live action" said William

/The group nodded in agreement/

"Yeah, I like it as a cartoon" said Aelita

"I agree, if it ain't broke then don't fix it" said Jeremie

"And I never understood that live action crap anyway, like they put real people, that don't even look like the cartoon character!" said Dylan

"I know! Its one of the stupidest things I have ever seen!" said Yumi

"Yep, and to tell you the truth, I don't really care for live action cartoon shows" said William

"Well I'm pretty sure that they won't be that stupid, but I've been wrong before" said Chase

/The group nodded in agreement/

"Oh, screw you guys" joked Chase

/The group shared a laugh/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	3. Chapter 3, Lost in the forest

/Three Days Later/

/Odd, Ulrich, and William was running through the Kadic courtyard, with a group of girls chasing them/

"Like old times, right?" asked Odd

"Yeah, ain't it just!" said Ulrich

/They continued running, until Odd literally ran into Chase, causing them both to fall to the ground/

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" asked Chase

"RUN!" shouted Odd

/Odd helped up Chase (Who was very confused), then the four teens continued running/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\In the lunchroom/\/\/\/\/\

/The rest of the group was eating breakfast/

"-And I said, 'Buddy, how about you just be quiet, and take that goddamn anthrax away from me!" said Dylan

/The table shared a laugh/

"And that really happened?" asked Jeremie

"Yep, it was back in Lebanon" said Dylan

"You and your stories" said Aelita

"You haven't even hit the tip of the iceberg yet" joked Dylan

/The group looked outside of the window to see Ulrich, Odd, William, and Chase running from a crowd/

"Should we help them?" asked Aelita

/The group looked thoughtful/

"Nah" said Miranda

"They can take care of themselves" said Dylan

"I'm not for getting swarmed" said Jeremie

/The group shrugged, and then continued eating/

* * *

/Chase and Odd ran into the forest/

"SAVE YOURSELVES!" shouted Odd

/Ulrich and William ran into another direction, taking the entire crowd with them/

"I think we made it" said Chase

"What about Ulrich and William?" asked Odd

"Just pray that they're fast runners" said Chase

/Chase and Odd shrugged, and started walking back towards the lunchroom/

* * *

/The group was still eating breakfast as Odd and Chase sat down at the table/

"Where's Ulrich and William?" asked Miranda

"Probably halfway to Belgium" said Chase

"They're still running?" asked Yumi

"I'm placing good money on it" said Odd

/The group shared a laugh/

"Those poor bastards" said Dylan

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/In the forest/\/\/\/\/\/\

/William and Ulrich stopped running/

"Are they- they still chasing us?" asked Ulrich

"I don't think so" said William

/Ulrich leaned against a tree, he and William were both panting/

"How far do you think we ran?" asked Ulrich

"Probably pretty far, I don't see any lights" said William

"Damn" said Ulrich

/William and Ulrich pulled out their cell phones/

"Do you have any bars?" asked Ulrich

"No, do you?" asked William

"Nope, I think the trees are blocking the signals" said Ulrcih

/Ulrich and William put their cell phones away/

"Well, I guess we should try and find our way back" said William

/Ulrich nodded, and then him and William started walking/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	4. Chapter 4, In the forest

/One Hour Later/

/Ulrich and William were still walking/

"How big is this damn place?" asked Ulrich

"I don't know, this is gonna take a while to get out of" said William

"Yep" said Ulrich flatly

/They continued walking/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\At Kadic/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group was walking in the courtyard/

"Where did they even go?" asked Yumi

"Into the forest, I haven't seen them since" said Chase

"William and Ulrich, alone in the forest" stated Odd

"That's just the apocalypse waiting to happen" said Jeremie

"I don't have very high hopes on it either" said Miranda

/The group nodded/

"Should we try and look for them?" asked Aelita

"Probably, because they'll burn the forest down if we don't" said Dylan

"They aren't that violent" stated Yumi

"Alone maybe, but the two of them together? Yeah" said Rebecca

"I'll take Dylan, and Yumi and we'll go look for them" said Chase

"Why me?" asked Yumi

"We need someone to calm them down if they're killing each other" explained Dylan

/Yumi looked thoughtful/

"I think you have a good point" said Yumi

"I'm coming too" said Jennifer

"You sure?" asked Chase

"I just want to see the show" said Jennifer

"Alright then" said Dylan

/Yumi, Jennifer, Chase, and Dylan started walking towards the forest/

* * *

/Ulrich and William was still walking in an awkward silence/

"So, um, how's things?" asked William

"Besides XANA screwing with us, I can't really find anything to complain about" said Ulrich

"Good" said William

"Did you hear that the Americans are making comics about all of us?" asked Ulrich

"Yep, those damn Yanks, I thought they were the nice guys" said William

"Yeah, and the irony is that we're friends with a few Americans" said Ulrich

"Chase, Dylan, and Jennifer right?" asked William

"Them along with Miranda" said Ulrich

"She's American? I thought she was Canadian or something" said William

"She's from California or something like that" said Ulrich

"Ah" said William

/They continued walking/

"I really hate nature sometimes" stated William

"Yeah, you and me both" said Ulrich

"It was worse back in Scotland, so many factories!" said William

"Germany wasn't that much better, and actually now that I think about it, neither is France" said Ulrich

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" asked William

"I have no idea, but I think that everyone might be looking for us about now" said Ulrich

"You're probably right" said William

"Hey, do you think that they're right?" asked Ulrich

"Right about what?" asked William

"That we don't really get along when we're in a room together?" asked Ulrich

/William looked thoughtful/

"They do have a small point, like how we fight over Yumi" said William

"Yep, at least there's civility" said Ulrich

/William nodded as they walked/

"Hey, did you hear what Moonscoop is gonna do?" asked William

"No, what are they doing?" asked Ulrich

"They are gonna make Code Lyoko turn into a live action show" said William

/Ulrich had a look of anger/

"Seriously? That's one of the stupidest things I have ever heard of!" said Ulrich

"Same here, live action doesn't work in a situation like ours" said William

"Like, how do you even make a Krab or a Megatank into live action?" asked Ulrich

"Maybe they'll just do that in 3D or something" said William

/Ulrich looked extremely disappointed/

"No, just god no" said Ulrich

"I agree, I like the way they make the Lyoko part the way they do it now" said William

"I know, right! Making a great cartoon into a random live action show? Its like they have monkeys running that place" said Ulrich

"Tell me about it" said William

/William and Ulrich saw Chase, Dylan, Jennifer, and Yumi running towards them/

"About time we found you idiots!" said Jennifer

"Thank the crowd, we ran like four miles or something" said Ulrich

"We walked ten miles" said Chase

"Ten miles? Seriously?!" asked William

"Yep" said Yumi

"We were half expecting to see the forest burnt to the ground" said Dylan

"We're not that violent when near each other" stated William

"Whatever you say" said Chase

/The group started walking back towards Kadic/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	5. Chapter 5, Over Protective?

/One Week Later/

/The group was sitting in the living room of the Hermitage/

"So they made it into live action?" asked Yumi

"Yep" said Ulrich

"That is one of the most idiotic things I have ever heard" said Yumi

"Has any of you gotten another stalker yet?" asked Chase

"I did" said Aelita

/Jeremie and Chase looked at Aelita/

"How bad is it?" asked Jeremie

"Its worse than last time" said Aelita

"Do you want me and Jeremie to teach that prick a lesson?" asked Chase

"I guess so, but I'd rather you just talk to him" said Aelita

/Jeremie and Chase nodded/

"Alright, lets go then" said Chase

/Chase, Jeremie, and Aelita got out of their seats and walked out of the front door/

* * *

/Jeremie, Chase, and Aelita were waiting in front of the vending machines/

"Do you see this guy yet?" asked Jeremie

"No" said Aelita

"What does he look like?" asked Chase

"He's wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and..." said Aelita

/Aelita trailed off as she looked to her left/

"I think I see him" said Aelita

/Chase and Jeremie looked over, and saw a man staring at them/

"I'll go ask him to stop" said Chase

"Me and Jeremie are coming with" said Aelita

/Chase, Jeremie, and Aelita walked slowly towards the man/

"Hey, we just want to talk" said Jeremie

/The man started running/

"Come back here you pint sized prick!" shouted Chase

/Chase, Jeremie, and Aelita ran after the man/

"I didn't know that she already had a sugar daddy!" shouted the man

"SUGAR DADDY!? You're dead! You prick!" shouted Chase

"Whatever you say!" said the man

/The man ran into an alley/

"I'm hoping that there's a fence there!" said Jeremie

"Damn right!" said Chase

"Kick his ass! But just don't kill him!" said Aelita

"I'm not making promises!" said Jeremie

/The three teens ran into the alley, and saw the man trying to climb over a chain linked fence/

"Not so cocky, are you, you pint sized prick?" asked Chase

"Look, I'm sorry! I- I'll go" said the man

"We're well past that point" said Jeremie

"Uh, sis? You should probably take Jeremie and go around the corner" said Chase

/Aelita and Jeremie nodded, and walked out of the alley/

"Let me teach you that you should never stalk a lady" said Chase

* * *

/Jeremie and Aelita sat down on a bench/

"I hope he doesn't kill that guy" said Aelita

"Nah, I'm thinking that he'll just rough him up a little" said Jeremie

"Why didn't you do it?" asked Aelita

"I didn't want to hurt a guy with you watching" said Jeremie

/Aelita blushed/

"Thanks" said Aelita

"Not a problem, princess" said Jeremie

/The couple heard a scream, and then looked over to see the guy crawling out of the alley/

"Where in the hell are you going?" asked Chase

/The couple saw the man get dragged back into the alley/

"Holy crap" said Jeremie

"Yeah, holy crap" said Aelita

/The couple saw the man run out of the alley, with Chase slowly walking to the sidewalk/

"Hey where are you going? I thought we really had something there!" shouted Chase

"You're dead! And namaste!" shouted the man

"Nama- go fuck yourself!" shouted Chase

/Aelita and Jeremie walked over to Chase/

"How bad is he?" asked Aelita

"Aside from a few bruises, and maybe a broken hand, I think he'll be fine" said Chase

"Uh, thanks" said Aelita

"No problem" said Chase

"What does 'Namaste' mean?" asked Aelita

"I think its something that means peace" said Jeremie

"I sure as hell wasn't very peaceful a few minutes ago" stated Chase

/The three teens shared a laugh/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	6. Chapter 6, Jeremie got lucky

/Aelita, Jeremie, and Chase walked into the living room of the Hermitage/

"How did it go?" asked Yumi

"That guy won't bother my sister again" said Chase

"Nope" said Aelita

/Aelita and Chase smiled at each other/

"Alright what do we do now?" asked Odd

"We have to do something that none of us will like" said Miranda

"What is it?" asked Odd

"Comic book signing" said Miranda

/The group groaned/

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" said Alexandr

"Sadly no, and they're wondering if we would wear replicas of our Lyoko costumes" said Miranda

"Crap" said William

"Our costumes? Are you kidding me?" asked Aelita

"Nope, it looks like horny nerds are gonna like what they see!" said Miranda

/The group exploded with laughter/

* * *

/Four Hours Later/

/The group was walking into a comic store, dressed in their outfits/

"How long until people show up?" asked Odd

"About maybe, ten minutes" said Rebecca

"Crap" said Odd

"So we're probably going to get swarmed?" asked William

"Probably" said Yumi

/William shrugged/

"Alright, so we just sign books when they're handed to us?" asked Dylan

"Yes" said Miranda

"What happens if they try something erratic?" asked Jeremie

"Then we deal with it" said Chase cryptically

"I like the sound of that!" said William

/The group saw a crowd forming outside of the building/

"This is it" said Miranda

"Try not to die" said Chase

/The group braced as the front doors were opened, the crowd ran to the tables that the group was sitting behind/

"Can I have a picture with you?!" asked a fan

"Uh..." said Odd

/The fan pulled Odd's head to her shoulder, and then took a picture of the two of them with her phone/

"Thanks!" said the fan

/The fan gave Odd a kiss on the cheek, then dropped him back onto his chair/

"Wow" said Ulrich

"Damn right wow" said Odd

/Another fan grabbed Chase's hand, and started shaking it violently, up and down/

"OHMYGODICAN'TBELIEVEITSYOU!" shouted the fan in one breath

"Can you speak like a normal person?!" asked Chase

/Another fan ran up to Jeremie/

"I got something for you!" shouted the woman

/The woman lifted up her shirt, causing Jeremie to lose the color in his face, the group to laugh uncontrollably, and the woman to be escorted out of the store by a security guard/

"Wow, I can't believe that just happened!" said Yumi

"Lucky bastard" said Odd

/Jeremie blushed very deeply as Aelita kissed his cheek/

"How many people are here?!" asked Rebecca

/The group saw a lot more people gathering at the door/

"Oh crap" said Ulrich

"RUN!" shouted William

* * *

/Eleven Minutes Later/

/The group walked inside of the Hermitage, and either slumped on the couch, chairs, or simply the floor/

"That is the last time i ever sign something" said Aelita

"Good idea" said Chase

/The group sighed with exhaustion/

"I'm betting that the horny nerds loved our costumes" said Odd

/The group shared a laugh/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	7. Chapter 7, Blackmail

/\/\/\/\/\/The Next Day/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Chase and Rebecca were walking to breakfast, as everyone nearby watched them/

"Twenty Euros says that a magazine will say that we're dating" said Rebecca

"You're on" said Chase

/Chase and Rebecca shared a laugh as Sissi stopped in front of them/

"Well, well, well, I thought you two were already taken!" said Sissi

"Bite me, Sissi" said Chase

"Oh, you're not very friendly are you?" said Sissi sarcastically

"We're not dating! We're just friends" said Rebecca

/Chase and Rebecca heard a camera flash, they turned around to see Herve and Nicolas with a camera/

"Is that digital?" asked Chase

"Yep, and we can edit it any way we want" said Herve

"No! Dylan will be devastated!" said Rebecca

/Chase and Rebecca looked at each other, sighed, and looked at Sissi/

"What do you want?" asked Chase

"Ulrich, I want Ulrich" said Sissi

/Rebecca and Chase went wide eyed/

"That's not gonna happen" said Chase

"It sucks, doesn't it?" asked Rebecca

/Sissi laughed/

"Well, I guess that I'll get Herve to edit the picture and make it look like you two were kissing" said Sissi with an evil grin

/Rebecca and Chase lost the color in their faces/

"Tell him to meet me by the gates, tonight!" said Sissi

/Sissi, Herve, and Nicolas walked away, leaving Chase and Rebecca in a state of dismay/

* * *

/Rebecca and Chase walked to the vending machines/

"That bitch got the wankers to take a picture of us?!" asked Rebecca with anger

"This is a very bad situation" said Chase

/Rebecca grunted with anger/

"Bloody hell, how are we gonna fix this?" asked Rebecca

"We're going to have to bring Ulrich and Yumi in this" said Chase

/Rebecca looked shocked/

"Yumi and Ulrich? Why?!" asked Rebecca

"Because we need them to try and get that damn camera" said Chase

"True, but why does Yumi have to be in this?" asked Rebecca

"Because if she sees Ulrich and Sissi making out or something, then hell will be raised!" said Chase

/Rebecca and Chase chuckled a little/

"Alright, lets go find them" said Rebecca

/Chase nodded, and then him and Rebecca went to find Ulrich and Yumi/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	8. Chapter 8, Yumi and Ulrich, PDA

/Rebecca and Chase opened the door to Ulrich's room, to awkwardly see Yumi and Ulrich making out on Ulrich's bed/

"Uh, what's going on here?" asked Chase

/Yumi and Ulrich immediately stood up, brushed themselves off, cleared their throats, and finally blushed as they looked at Chase and Rebecca/

"Nothing" said Yumi

"Why are you here?" asked Ulrich

/Rebecca and Chase looked at each other, sighed, and looked at Ulrich/

"We need you to go on a date with Sissi" said Chase

/Ulrich went wide eyed/

"Is there a good reason? Or has hell frozen over?" asked Ulrich

"She took a picture of us and then threatened to modify it" said Rebecca

"What's so bad about that?" asked Yumi

"She wants to make it look like me and Chase are making out" said Rebecca

/Yumi and Ulrich went wide eyed/

"That's a pretty bad situation" said Yumi

"You think?" asked Rebecca sarcastically

"Calm down, we'll help you" said Yumi

"We will?" asked Ulrich with surprise

/Yumi looked at Ulrich/

"I don't like the idea of you and Sissi together" said Yumi

/Yumi shuddered as she thought of Ulrich and Sissi/

"But, it'll help Rebecca and Chase out of this mess" said Yumi

/Rebecca and Chase smiled/

"Thanks guys" said Chase

"We owe you big time for this one" said Rebecca

"Damn right" said Yumi

/The group shared a laugh/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	9. Chapter 9, Plan in action

/Ulrich, Yumi, Rebecca, and Chase were standing by the Kadic gates/

"You sure that you can do this?" asked Chase

"Yeah, just get that camera so I can slip away" said Ulrich

"Not a problem" said Chase

/Yumi, Rebecca, and Chase walked away, leaving Ulrich to his fate/

"What in the hell am I doing?" asked Ulrich to himself

/Ulrich saw Sissi walking towards him/

"And here comes the wicked witch of the west" said Ulrich to himself

/Sissi stopped in front of Ulrich/

"Hello Ulrich dear" said Sissi

"Hello" said Ulrich through gritted teeth

"Where are we going?" asked Sissi

"Um, to the movies" said Ulrich

"Great" said Sissi

/Sissi (Forcibly) grabbed Ulrich's hand, and then they both started walking towards the nearest movie theater/

* * *

/Yumi, Rebecca, and Chase were sitting in Dylan's room, Dylan had wide eyes/

"You thought what?!" asked Dylan

"I thought that if you saw the edited photo, then you'll believe it" said Rebecca

/Rebecca started to whimper a little as Dylan put his arms around her/

"Rebecca, I would never believe that" said Dylan

"Really?" asked Rebecca

"No, I wouldn't believe a word that Sissi says" said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled/

"You're right, I guess I was just over reacting" said Rebecca

"I don't think so, you were in every right to be worried" said Dylan

/Rebecca and Dylan smiled as their lips met, Chase and Yumi looked at each other/

"Those two have no idea what 'PDA' means" said Chase

"I know, its like Jeremie and Aelita, but a lot more, uh-" said Yumi

"Fluffy?" asked Chase

"That's the word!" said Yumi

/Chase looked at the two teens as they kissed/

"Um, should we stop them?" asked Chase

"I'm worried on what will happen if we try" said Yumi

/Yumi and Chas shrugged as they watched Rebecca and Dylan, basically making out/

"Ugh, this is gone on long enough" said Yumi

/Yumi coughed into her hand, causing Dylan and Rebecca to break away, jump a little from surprise, and then blush deeply/

"Um, this is a little awkward" said Dylan

"You think?" asked Chase sarcastically

* * *

/Ulrich and Sissi were now waiting in line at the movie theater/

"So what movie are we seeing?" asked Sissi

"There's one called, 'Help me! I'm trapped with a psycho!' Its a big hit in the box office" lied Ulrich

"Really? That sounds good" said Sissi

"Or, 'For the love of god himself! Just kill me now and get me away from this nightmare!' Its a saga" lied Ulrich

"A saga? That's good" said Sissi

"And there's also a really good movie called, 'Sissi! Just give me the camera!'" lied Ulrich

"IT HAS MY NAME IN IT?! We have to see that movie!" said Sissi

/Ulrich hid the amusement within himself as Sissi didn't realize what he meant/


	10. Chapter 10, No talking in the theater!

/Ulrich was holding his head in one of his hands as him and Sissi was watching the movie/

"Don't look behind you!" said Sissi

/Sissi gasped as a character in the movie killed another character, drawing stares and angry groans from the rest of the theater/

"Um, Sissi? Can you be a little quiet?" asked Ulrich

"Ulrich, shush! People are watching this!" said Sissi

/Ulrich groaned and shook his head as he looked back at the screen/

* * *

/Jeremie and Aelita was sitting on a park bench/

"I really enjoyed the walk we had" said Aelita

"Me too" said Jeremie

/Jeremie and Aelita cuddled on the bench, until they heard someone clear their throat behind them, they let go of each other and turned around to see a little boy with a pad of paper/

"Hello" said the boy

"Hello there, what's your name?" asked Aelita

"Matt" said the boy

"Hello Matt, is there something you need?" asked Jeremie

"Can I have your autographs?!" asked Matt

/Jeremie and Aelita smiled/

"An autograph?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, my teacher said it would be alright" said Matt

/Jeremie and Aelita smiled as Matt handed them the pad of paper, Jeremie took out a pen and then signed his name, he handed the pen to Aelita and she signed her name, then he handed the pad of paper to the little boy in front of them/

"Thank you!" said Matt

/Jeremie and Aelita smiled, but Matt still stood where he was/

"Um, Jeremie? Can I ask you something?" asked Matt

"Sure, what do you need to know?" asked Jeremie

"Uh, the show, when does the Megatank show up again?" asked Matt

/Jeremie and Aelita chuckled/

"They'll be back soon, trust me" said Jeremie

/Jeremie and Aelita turned, to see several other kids in front of them/

"Wow" said Aelita

/Jeremie and Aelita looked at each other/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Five Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The kids were all walking in a line, with Jeremie and Aelita in the lead/

"Come on everyone, XANA's gonna attack soon!" said Jeremie

/The kids made noises of excitement as Jeremie and Aelita stopped/

"Hold on a minute" said Jeremie

/Jeremie looked around, then went fake wide eyed and turned to look at the kids/

"RUN! Its a specter!" said Jeremie

/The kids screamed and turned around, Aelita laughed as Jeremie shouted in a fake gruff voice: "You will be deleted!"/

"A Cyberman? Really?" asked Aelita

"It was either that, or, 'Exterminate!'" said Jeremie

/Aelita and Jeremie started laughing/

* * *

/Ulrich and Sissi walked out of the movie theater/

"That was nice" said Sissi

"I bet" said Ulrich

/The two teens started to walk back towards Kadic/

"Um, I need to ask you something" said Ulrich

"What is it?" asked Sissi

"I would love it if I could borrow that camera that you have" said Ulrich

"Why should I?" asked Sissi

"Because I asked" said Ulrich

/Sissi looked thoughtful/

"No" said Sissi

"No?" asked Ulrich

"No!" said Sissi

"Why not?" asked Ulrich

"Because I don't like Rebecca or Chase" said Sissi

/Ulrich had an infuriated look on his face, but then he relaxed and forced a calm look on his face/

"Please?" asked Ulrich

/Sissi looked thoughtful/

"If I give it to you, then can we do this again?" asked Sissi

"Ugh, fine!" said Ulrich

/Sissi grinned as she handed Ulrich the camera, then she ran off/

"Well, that's just great" said Ulrich

/Ulrich shook his head as he started running towards Dylan's room/

(I realized that I forgot to put my catchphrase at the end of the last chapter, so I'll just double it on this one!)

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	11. Chapter 11, Sissi vs Rebecca

/Ulrich walked into Dylan's room to see Yumi, Rebecca, Chase, and Dylan/

"I got the damn camera" said Ulrich

/Ulrich tossed it to Rebecca, and then sat down in a chair/

"How bad was it?" asked Yumi

"Horrible, she wouldn't shut up when we were in the theater" said Ulrich

/The group laughed/

"Seriously? That's so fucking cliche" said Dylan

"That's exactly what I thought" said Ulrich

/The group sighed/

"Seriously though, thanks for getting the camera" said Chase

"You owe me one" said Ulrich

/Rebecca inspected the camera, and found something shocking/

"Uh, where's the photos?" asked Rebecca

/The group lost the color in their faces

* * *

/Sissi and Herve were in the computer lab/

"Are you sure you can do this?" asked Sissi

"Anything for you" said Herve

/Herve typed in a few keys, and brought up the photos of Chase and Rebecca/

"What do I do to it?" asked Herve

/Sissi grinned evilly/

"Something embarrassing" said Sissi

/Herve returned the evil grin/

* * *

/The Next Day/

/The group was walking towards town, even with a bunch of people staring at them/

"I like being famous" said Odd

"That makes one of us" said Ulrich

/The group chuckled, then stopped as they saw a poster/

"Oh, my, god," said Rebecca

"That bitch!" said Chase

/The group walked to the poster, it was a photoshop of Chase and Rebecca kissing/

"I hate her so much" said Dylan

/Rebecca ripped the poster off of the wall with anger/

"Where is that bitch?!" asked Rebecca

/Rebecca looked to her left, and saw Sissi walking out of the lunchroom/

"Rebecca?" asked Yumi

/Rebecca crumpled up the poster and then threw it to the ground, she walked over to Sissi and stopped in front of her/

"What do you-" said Sissi

/Sissi was cut off by Rebecca punching her in the mouth/

"Wow" said Chase

/Sissi dropped to the ground, she looked up at the British girl with anger/

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" asked Sissi

"You put lies about me, all over campus!" said Rebecca

"You deserved it! You British whore!" said Sissi

/Rebecca went wide eyed with fury/

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A WHORE?!" asked Rebecca

"I call it how I see it!" said Sissi

"Catfight!" said Odd

/Sissi and Rebecca looked at Odd with fury/

"SHUT UP DELLA ROBIA!" said Rebecca and Sissi

"Um, yes ma'am" said Odd with fear

/Rebecca pulled Sissi up, and then hit her in the mouth again, just as her father exited the admin building and saw them/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	12. Chapter 12, Liars and Cheats

/Principle Delmas walked over to Sissi and Rebecca, he pulled Rebecca and Sissi apart and looked at them with anger/

"What is going on here?!" asked Principle Delmas

/Sissi started to fake sniffling sounds/

"S- She pushed me down and started hitting me!" lied Sissi

"After you posted lies about me all over campus!" said Rebecca

/Principle Delmas looked infuriated/

"Townley, in my office" said Principle Delmas

"She didn't even-" said Dylan

"NOW!" said Principle Delmas

/Rebeccs tried to walk, but Dylan stopped her/

"If she's going, then I'm going too" said Dylan

"Dylan, please-" said Rebecca

"Rebecca, you and I know that I'm not leaving" said Dylan

/Rebecca and Dylan smiled at each other/

"Alright, you two along with Elizabeth are coming with me" said Principle Delmas

/Principle Delmas grabbed Rebecca and Dylan's arms, and then them along with Sissi, started walking towards the admin building/

"That lying, no good, bitch!" said Miranda

"I hate her so much" said Yumi

"I don't blame you" said Aelita

/The group sighed with anger/

"Alright, so what do we do?" asked Ulrich

"We can't do anything for them, so I'm gonna head back home" said Chase

/Chase tried to walk away, but Aelita stopped him/

"Are you kidding me?" asked Aelita

"They can handle themselves" said Chase

"We can't just leave them in there" stated Ulrich

/Chase looked annoyed, but nodded/

"Fine, do you have any bright ideas?" asked Chase

"No, what about you?" asked Yumi

/Chase looked thoughtful/

* * *

/Dylan, Rebecca, and Sissi was sitting in a row of chairs, in front of Principle Delmas' desk/

"Rebecca and Dylan, give me one good reason, why I should not expel you right now" said Principle Delmas

"Because your daughter is harassing us" explained Dylan

"How?" asked Principle Delmas

"Well, she knows that since we're famous, that she can use that to slander us" said Rebecca

"How has she slandered you?" asked Principle Delmas

"She put several big posters all over campus, that has a fake image of me and Chase kissing" said Rebecca

"Dylan's brother?" asked Principle Delmas

"Yes, and I went to confront her about it, and I lost my temper" said Rebecca

/Principle Delmas had an angry look/

"So you thought that the best way to solve this, was to hit my daughter?!" asked Principle Delmas

"She started it!" said Rebecca

"I'm with her on this, your daughter is just a bully to everyone" said Dylan

/Principle Delmas stood up with an infuriated expression/

"THAT'S IT! You hit my daughter, and that's grounds for expulsion!" said Principle Delmas

/Rebecca and Dylan had a shocked look on their faces/

"Which means that- I- y-" said Principle Delmas

/Rebecca and Dylan noticed a black cloud of smoke come out of an electrical outlet, and then noticed Principle Delmas fall to the ground/

"Daddy?!" asked Sissi

/Dylan couched next to Principle Delmas/

"Sir? Are you-" said Dylan

/Dylan was cut off by Principle Delmas' hand going to his throat, the three teens looked on in horror as they saw XANA's symbol in his eyes/

"Oh crap" said Dylan

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	13. Chapter 13, A XANA attack

/Rebecca and Sissi watched in horror as Dylan was thrown across the room, Dylan's back hit a cabinet and then he landed on the ground with a hard thud/

"DYLAN!" shouted Rebecca

/Rebecca ran over to Dylan and went to her knees/

"R- Rebecca?" asked Dylan

"Are you alright?!" asked Rebecca

/Dylan tried to sit up, but then screamed with massive pain, then he laid back down/

"No, I- agh, I think he broke something" said Dylan

"Oh my god" said Rebecca

"I need you- I need you to call everyone" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked at XANA-Delmas, who was looking back at her/

"Oh no" said Rebecca

"Just run!" said Dylan

"But-" said Rebecca

"RUN!" shouted Dylan

/Rebecca nodded, and then ran out of the room as Dylan looked at Sissi/

"You need to run" said Dylan

* * *

/The group was thinking, just as the group saw Rebecca running towards them/

"Guys!" shouted Rebecca

/Rebecca stopped in front of the group, she put her hands on her knees and panted/

"Where's Dylan?" asked Odd

"Dylan, he- he's been hurt by XANA!" said Rebecca

"WHAT?!" asked Chase

"XANA" said Ulrich with anger

"Where is Dylan?" asked Yumi

/The group heard a shattering noise, then turned to see XANA-Delmas carrying Sissi and Dylan, out of the window to his office/

"After him!" said Ulrich

/The group started running after XANA-Delmas/

"Where is he taking them?!" asked Yumi

"How in the fuck am I supposed to know?! Just stay on them!" said Chase

/The group noticed XANA-Delmas stopping in front of the Hermitage/

"What the hell?" asked William

"This is not gonna be pretty" said Alexandr

/Dylan and Sissi were dropped to the ground, Dylan screamed with pain and then looked at Sissi/

"I told you to run!" said Dylan

"ITS MY FATHER!" said Sissi

/XANA-Delmas aimed his arm at Dylan, him and Sissi noticed electricity crackle from it/

"Goddammit!" said Dylan

/Dylan and Sissi braced, then gasped as they saw William and Alexandr tackle XANA-Delmas/

"That's for flunking me in sixth grade!" said William

"URA!" shouted Alexandr

/Dylan slumped against the outside fence as the group stood next to him/

"Can you walk?" asked Rebecca

"No, I don't think so" said Dylan

"Heh, lets see those Moonscoop people try and make this live action!" said Odd

"I'm not in the mood for humor, Odd!" said Miranda

"The guy has a good point" reasoned William

"Look, just leave me here and you guys head to the factory" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked at Dylan with surprise/

"I'm not leaving you here" said Rebecca

"You can't carry me" reasoned Dylan

/Rebecca looked thoughtful/

"Fine, but if you get hurt again, then I'm gonna kill you" said Rebecca

/Dylan smiled/

"What about Delmas?" asked Ulrich

"He's out cold, he won't wake up for a while" said Odd

"Alright, NOW RUN ALONG!" shouted Dylan

/The group chucked, then started running into the forest/

"Where are they going?" asked Sissi

"To fight XANA" said Dylan

"Really? Is it like how it is on the show?" asked Sissi

"Kinda, but we're not cartoons" said Dylan

"I like it as a live action show" said Sissi

/Dylan had a shocked and infuriated look on his face/

"Are you fucking kidding me?" asked Dylan

"No" said Sissi

"SERIOUSLY?!" asked Dylan

"Yeah! I think that the girl who plays me does a very good job" said Sissi

"She looks nothing like you! She doesn't even have the same hair color!" said Dylan

"They just couldn't compare to my beauty" said Sissi

/Dylan groaned and put a hand on his face/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	14. Chapter 14, XANA's Creepyness

/The group ran into the elevator/

"I wonder what he'll ask when he wakes up?" asked Ulrich

"He's probably just going to be freaking the fuck out" said Chase

"Good point" said Ulrich

/The group shrugged as they ran into the server room/

* * *

/Dylan and Sissi were sitting across from each other/

"-And I just simply took the rifle, and shot the President of Turkmenistan" said Dylan

/Sissi went wide eyed/

"And this really happened?" asked Sissi

"Of course it did!" said Dylan

"But, why did you have to assassinate the leader of Turkmenistan?" asked Sissi

"You remember that order he made a few years before that? About how to arrest or execute all American citizens in the country?" asked Dylan

/Sissi went wide eyed/

"Yeah, he learned not to fuck with Uncle Sam" said Dylan with a grin

* * *

/The group landed in the Forest Sector/

"Is Delmas awake yet?" asked Yumi

"I don't think so, but you should probably hurry" said Jeremie

"Is Dylan okay?" asked Rebecca

"Probably" said Odd

/Rebecca looked at Odd with an angry look/

"'Probably'? What do you mean by, 'probably'?" asked Rebecca

"Becca you need to relax, its not the first time he's been crippled" stated Miranda

/Rebecca nodded in agreement/

"How many bad guys are at the tower?" asked Chase

"Seven" said Jeremie

"This is gonna get fun, fast" said Miranda

"Lets do this" said Yumi

/The group looked at the monsters/

* * *

/Sissi and Dylan were sharing a laugh/

"-Then he hit him on the head! With the banana!" said Sissi

/Dylan started laughing uncontrollably/

"Jesus Christ, what the hell is wrong with me for laughing at that?" asked Dylan

"That is exactly what I first thought!" said Sissi

/Sissi and Dylan started another round of laughter/

"Hey, um, is my dad gonna be alright?" asked Sissi

"He'll be fine, aside from a nasty headache" said Dylan

"Okay, thanks" said Sissi

"Don't mention it" said Dylan

/Sissi sighed as she looked at Principle Delmas/

"So, how did that XANA guy take control of him?" asked Sissi

"Its a very complicated thing to explain, but he sends a weird electrical pulse through things, and he takes control of you" said Dylan

"So, he goes inside of your body?" asked Sissi

"Basically" said Dylan

"That's extremely creepy" said Sissi

"You're preaching to the choir" said Dylan

* * *

/Aelita ran into the tower, and floated up to the platform/

"I'm at the platform" said Aelita

/Aelita walked to the screen and put her hand on it, she smiled as Code: LYOKO was entered/

"Tower deactivated" said Aelita

"Well done, I'm bringing you all back" said Jeremie

/Jeremie typed in the devirtualization codes, and brought the group back to Earth/

* * *

/Twenty Minutes Later/

/The group saw Dylan and Sissi, alongside a waking Principle Delmas/

"Ugh, wha- what happened?" asked Principle Delmas

"You were possessed by XANA" said Ulrich

"Really? From the TV show?" asked Principle Delmas

"Yeah, and he's still real" said Aelita

"How did I end up at your home?" asked Principle Delmas

"XANA, he tried to kidnap your daughter and my boyfriend" said Rebecca

"And we saved you from him" said Yumi

"Thank you" said Principle Delmas

/Dylan tapped Delmas' shoulder/

"Um, sir? Is Rebecca still in trouble?" asked Dylan

"Well, that's really up to Sissi to decide" said Principle Delmas

/Everyone looked at Sissi/

"Nah, I think I shouldn't have done what I did, so she shouldn't be punished" said Sissi

"I never thought I would say this, but thank you Sissi" said Rebecca

"Don't overdo it" said Sissi

/The group shared a laugh/

"What about Dylan? He's still hurt" stated Yumi

"I think that as long as I rest my head for a little while, then maybe I'll be okay" said Dylan

"You can stay in my room" said Rebecca

"Rebecca you really don't-" said Dylan

"I wasn't asking" said Rebecca

/Dylan went wide eyed/

"Um, yes ma'am" said Dylan

/The group shared a laugh/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	15. Chapter 15, Weird requests

/One Day Later/

/Dylan was lying in Rebecca's bed, she put on her jacket and looked at Dylan/

"Are you sure you'll be okay until my classes are over?" asked Rebecca

"I'll be fine, I hope the press doesn't bother you too much" said Dylan

"You and me both" said Rebecca

/Rebecca walked to her door and opened it/

"I'll be back around seven, love you" said Rebecca

"Love you more" said Dylan

/Dylan and Rebecca smiled as Rebecca closed the door behind her, but then Dylan's smile quickly turned into a look of pain/

"Ugh, my back" said Dylan to himself

/Dylan heard a knock on the window, he turned to see a man looking though it/

"What the fuck?" asked Dylan

* * *

/Chase, Ulrich, and William were standing by the vending machines/

"For the love of Allah, there is way too many people that know who we are" said Chase

"Wait, d- did you just say 'Allah'?" asked William

"Yeah, why do you ask?" asked Chase

"I was just wondering if you were Muslim or not" said William

"I'm not, but I do like saying it from time to time" said Chase

"Ah" said Ulrich

/The three teens continued to look at the people that was staring at them/

* * *

/The rest of the group, besides Rebecca, was in the lunchroom/

"So, they finally did it" stated Yumi

"Damn them, damn them all to hell" said Miranda

"I still can't believe that they made the show into live action" said Aelita

/The group nodded in agreement/

"Why can't they understand, that if it isn't broke then don't fix it?" asked Jeremie

"THANK YOU! Someone agrees with me!" said Jennifer

"And I hate how the actors look nothing like us!" said Alexandr

"I know, and why didn't they put Riley into the fucking story?" asked Miranda

/Riley barked with happiness/

"Maybe its because we are never seen with him as much as we used to" said Aelita

"Yeah, its very annoying" said Odd

"Whoever writes this needs to work on it" stated Yumi

/The group nodded in agreement/

* * *

/Dylan watched as the man was knocking on the window/

"Um, can I help you?" asked Dylan

"Can I have a three way with you and my wife?" asked the man

/Dylan went wide eyed and slack jawed/

"Um, no, I'm sorry" said Dylan

"Please? Its our anniversary and she really loves the show" said the man

"Um, I can't, but I can tell you to kindly fuck off" said Dylan

/The man let a frown appear, then he walked away from the window/

"What the fuck just happened?!" asked Dylan

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	16. Chapter 16, Rebecca's Relaxation Time

/Rebecca walked back into her room to see Dylan sleeping in her bed/

"He's so cute when he sleeps" whispered Rebecca to herself

/Rebecca grinned as she sat down next to Dylan, she put her hands on his shoulders/

"WAKE UP!" shouted Rebecca

/Rebecca shook Dylan until he woke up, albeit with wide eyes/

"WHAT THE HELL?! Why did you do that!?" asked Dylan

"Oh, its nice to see that you're awake" joked Rebecca

/Dylan made a scoffing noise, then smiled/

"Yeah, thanks for that" said Dylan

"It was either that, or dump a bucket of ice water on you" said Rebecca

/Rebecca sat on the end of the bed/

"How are you doing?" asked Rebecca

"Like a whore in church, my back is still killing me" said Dylan

"Do you want me to-" said Rebecca

"-Rebecca I'm okay, you really don't have to do anything" said Dylan

"Are you sure?" asked Rebecca

"I'll be fine" said Dylan

/Rebecca and Dylan smiled/

"Alright, but I'm extremely tired" said Rebecca

"There's room for one more" said Dylan

/Rebecca grinned/

"That's the best news I've heard all day" said Rebecca

/Rebecca took her jacket off and scooted up to be next to Dylan, he put an arm around her and she rested her head on his chest. Then they pulled a blanket over them/

"I love you" said Rebecca

"I love you more" said Dylan

* * *

/Odd and Miranda were on the front porch of the Hermitage/

"So, um, how are you?" asked Miranda

"Can't complain" said Odd

"That's good, where's everyone else?" asked Miranda

"Honestly? I have no idea where they all went" said Odd

"Huh, weird" said Miranda

/Odd shrugged as Riley barked/

"Am I the only one who thinks this is awkward for some reason?" asked Miranda

"I think so too" said Odd

"Huh, odd" said Miranda

"What?" asked Odd

"No, I was just saying that this is odd" said Miranda

"Ah" said Odd

* * *

/Rebecca and Dylan were still relaxing in Rebecca's bed/

"The weirdest thing happened a few hours ago" said Dylan

"Really? What happened?" asked Rebecca

"Some guy walked up to the window, and invited me to a threesome with him and his wife" said Dylan

/Rebecca started laughing uncontrollably/

"What did you say?" asked Rebecca

"I kindly told him to fuck off" said Dylan

"Really? Because if I know you like I think I do, then you would have said yes" said Rebecca

"What? I'm not a pervert or anything like that!" said Dylan

"Whatever you say, Hugh Hefner" said Rebecca

/Dylan fake frowned as Rebecca started another round of laughing/

* * *

/The rest of the group was sitting in the Gym, talking as Jim was sleeping on the job/

"So, how long until the supercomputer is fixed?" asked Ulrich

"XANA really did a number on the servers, its going to take a while" said Aelita

"Great" said Chase flatly

"Relax, at least its not a loose wire this time" said Jeremie

"Good point" said Chase

"Lets just hope that stardom doesn't kill us" said Alexandr

"You're preaching to the choir" said William

/The group shrugged/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	17. Chapter 17, Modeling and Massaging

/Three Hours Later/

/Rebecca and Dylan were still lying in bed/

"How long until I have to go back to my room?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca looked at her alarm clock/

"In about five minutes" said Rebecca

"Damn, so wha-" said Dylan

/Rebecca cut Dylan off with a kiss/

"I was going to force you to stay the night anyway" said Rebecca

/Dylan grinned/

"Good" said Dylan

"I'll go get your stuff" said Rebecca

"Thanks" said Dylan

"Not a problem" said Rebecca

/Rebecca smiled as Dylan handed her his room key, then she kissed his cheek and walked out of the room/

* * *

/The rest of the group was sitting in a waiting room/

"Are you sure you want to try this?" asked Jeremie

"Modeling? I really want to try it" said Aelita

"I don't think that me and dad would agree with that" said Chase

"Its not bikini shots or anything like that. Its more in the level of pretty dresses" said Aelita

"Dresses? Can you hook me up with a black one?" asked Yumi

"I'll try" said Aelita

"As long as its not revealing anything, then I'll support it" said Chase

/The group saw a woman walk into the room/

"Alright, we're ready for you, Aelita" said the woman

"Thank you, I'll be in in a minute" said Aelita

/The woman smiled and nodded, then walked back into the other room/

"How many times are you thinking of doing this?" asked Ulrich

"I'm doing it with her" said Jennifer

/Chase looked at Jennifer with surprise/

"Uh, wow" said Chase

/Jennifer giggled/

* * *

/Rebecca walked back into her room, she put down Dylan's backpack then laid down next to him/

"Thank you" said Dylan

"No problem" said Rebecca

/The couple sighed with happiness/

"So how was classes?" asked Dylan

"Exhausting" said Rebecca

"That sucks" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked at Dylan, and saw an expression of masked pain/

"How bad does your back hurt?" asked Rebecca

"Is it obvious?" asked Dylan

"Yeah" said Rebecca

"It hurts pretty bad" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked thoughtful/

"Um, maybe I should help with that" said Rebecca

"How so?" asked Dylan

"I'm talking about a back rub or something" said Rebecca

/Dylan grinned/

"I would love that" said Dylan

"Great, that means that you owe me one" said Rebecca

/Rebecca and Dylan smiled at each other/

* * *

/The group watched as Aelita and Jennifer posed in dresses/

"Well congratulations Jeremie! You're dating a model!" said Odd

/Jeremie blushed deeply as the group laughed/

"Hey, how long are we going to be here?" asked Miranda

"What's the matter? You don't like fashion?" asked Yumi

"I do, its just that I'd rather do something else than watch people playing dress up" said Miranda

"Fair enough" said Yumi

"So how long is it?" asked Ulrich

/Chase looked at his watch, then groaned/

"Another couple of hours" said Chase

"Great" said Odd flatly

"I hope you people have an MP3 or something" said Yumi

/The group sighed with boredom as they looked at Aelita and Jennifer/

* * *

/Dylan was wide eyed with relaxation and disbelief as he felt Rebecca's hands putting pressure on his back/

"Wow" said Dylan

/Rebecca giggled/

"Thanks" said Rebecca

/Rebecca smiled as Dylan sighed with relaxation/

"You are great at this" said Dylan

"I know" said Rebecca

"Does this mean that I'm rubbing your back sometime?" asked Dylan

"Damn right" said Rebecca

/Rebecca and Dylan shared a laugh/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	18. Chapter 18, Camping

/One Day Later/

/The group met at the lunchtable/

"How was the photo shoot?" asked Dylan

"It went great! Me and Jennifer are gonna be in Maxim magazine on the next issue!" said Aelita

"That's great!" said Miranda

"So, how did the camera crew behave?" asked Chase

"Aside from eye boggling stares, I think they were fine" said Aelita

"They better have been" said Jeremie

"So, how was Rebecca and Dylan?" asked Jennifer

/Rebecca and Dylan blushed as they locked hands/

"That tells me that something romantic happened" said Odd with a grin

"Shut it Della Robia!" said Rebecca

"Yes ma'am" said Odd

"Is anyone going to go camping with me soon?" asked Yumi

"Camping? Where?" asked Ulrich

"At Normandy, you know, the place where D-Day happened?" said Yumi

"There's camping spots there?" asked Odd with surprise

"Yeah" said Yumi

"Alright, sounds like a plan" said Miranda

/The group nodded at each other, then got out of their seats/

* * *

/Three Days Later/

/The group sat in a rental van that was going down the highway/

"How long until we get there?" asked Hiroki

"In a few hours" said Takeho

"So, how's fighting XANA going?" asked Akiko

"Its going great! XANA and the FSB are on the run!" said Yumi

"That's good to hear" said Akiko

"Is it really like how it is on the show?" asked Takeho

"Sometimes" said Miranda

"And who's idea was it to make it into live action?" asked Akiko

"Moonscoop did it without our consent, none of us agreed with it" said Aelita

"Yeah, and I guess to add salt to the wound, they made the actors look nothing like us" said Jeremie

/Akiko, Hiroki, and Takeho nodded in agreement/

"Live action, ugh, whatever happened to good old fashioned cartoons from the 40's?" asked Takeho

"They still air Tom and Jerry, its one of my favorites" said Aelita

"That's the American show about the cat and mouse, right?" asked Akiko

"Yes" said Rebecca

/The group shrugged as they relaxed in their seats/

* * *

/Several Hours Later/

/The group stepped out of the van, they looked at Omaha Beach/

"Wow" said Rebecca

"Yeah, think about how all of those people died" said Jeremie

"I am, and its pretty impressive that we even got this place away from the Germans" said Chase

"And just think, they probably got a hero's welcome when they went to Paris" said Miranda

"And yet the heroes still failed to repel an American invasion" said Odd

/The group went wide eyed and then looked at Odd/

"Y- You're joking right?" asked Jeremie

/Odd grinned/

"Idiot" muttered Yumi

"Lets just try and get the tents set up" said Aelita

/The group started walking towards the van/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	19. Chapter 19, The start of a break!

/The group along with Takeho, and Akiko, finally finished setting up all of their tents/

"Bloody hell, that was exhausting" said Rebecca

"Yeah, what do you guys want to do now that we're set up?" asked Yumi

"Me and Jeremie were going for a walk on the beach" said Aelita

"Speaking of which, we should probably go and get changed" said Jeremie

/Jeremie and Aelita walked into their tents, then walked out after a few minutes wearing beach clothes/

"Be back soon!" said Akiko

"Yes ma'am" said Aelita

/Jeremie and Aelita smiled at each other as they locked hands, then they started walking towards Omaha Beach/

"They are so good together" said Akiko

"Yep" said Odd

"So, this is Omaha beach?" asked Ulrich

"Yep, D-Day 1944, the invasion of France" said Dylan

"Americans, Canadians, British, French, basically kicked Hitler's ass" said Rebecca

"Yeah, you guys got the Germans, while we were taking the Japs!" said Chase

/Yumi looked at Chase with a frown/

"What is that supposed to mean?!" asked Yumi

"Um, nothing" said Chase

/The group shared a laugh/

* * *

/Aelita and Jeremie looked at one of the concrete bunkers that dotted Omaha Beach/

"Wow" said Aelita

"Yeah, wow" said Jeremie

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Aelita

"Me? I just want to walk with you" said Jeremie

"Kiss ass" said Aelita

/Aelita and Jeremie shared a laugh as they continued to walk/

"How do you like Normandy?" asked Jeremie

"I love it! There's so much history here" said Aelita

"That's good" said Jeremie

"Have you ever been camping before?" asked Aelita

"A couple of times at a campground outside of Paris" said Jeremie

"I've never been camping before, and I'm glad that my first time is with you guys" said Aelita

"Me too" said Jeremie

/Jeremie and Aelita smiled at each other/

* * *

/Chase and Miranda finished setting up a fire/

"I didn't know that you could make fires" said Chase

"Its something I learned back in America" said Miranda

/Chase and Miranda shrugged as they sat down in a pair of chairs/

"Alright, now what?" asked Odd

"Just enjoy the break from the press, fans, and nerds that swarm us" said Yumi

"Is anyone hungry?" asked Rebecca

"Yes" said Odd

"I brought some Hot Dogs and a few Hamburger patties" said Akiko

"Thanks mom" said Yumi

"I'll start up the grill" said Takeho

/Takeho walked to the rental van and pulled out a barbeque grill, he walked back to an open area between the tents and he started to try and set it up/

"I really think that we needed this" said Jennifer

"You have no idea, I was about to go ballistic at the people who kept gathering in a crowd to see me" said William

"That sucks" said Alexandr

"Wait, y- you two talked?" asked Odd

"Yeah, why?" asked William

"Nothing, its just that you two barely said a word for the last couple of chapters" said Ulrich

"Seriously? Huh, odd" said Alexandr

"Yes?" asked Odd

"No! I'm saying that its odd, not the name Odd" said Alexandr

"Ah" said Odd

* * *

/Jeremie and Aelita were swimming in the water, smiling and splashing at each other/

"You missed!" said Jeremie

/Jeremie laughed, then fell backwards as Aelita splashed him again/

"No I didn't" said Aelita

/Jeremie and Aelita shared a laugh/

"I love you" said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled as she pulled Jeremie in for a kiss/

"Love you too" said Aelita

/Aelita and Jeremie touched foreheads and smiled/

* * *

/One Hour Later/

/The group was eating the hamburgers and hot dogs as Jeremie and Aelita walked back towards them/

"There you are! We were thinking about sending out a search party!" joked Miranda

/Aelita giggled as she and Jeremie sat on the ground/

"How was the beach?" asked Rebecca

"Fun" said Aelita

"'Fun'? How fun was it?" asked Yumi coyly

/Jeremie and Aelita blushed/

"Alright we got a few days here, what do you guys want to do?" asked William

/The group looked at each other, then looked at an old German bunker from the Normandy invasion/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	20. Chapter 20, Crushes

/The group walked into an old bunker, they went wide eyed as they looked inside/

"Oh my god" said Alexandr

/The group saw an old MG42, still sitting on the front opening/

"I wonder if it works?" asked Odd

"Don't even think about it, a gun that's been sitting around for about seventy years could explode if ammo is still in it" said Dylan

"Good point" said Odd

/The group looked around the bunker/

"Alright I think I had enough of this history lesson" said Yumi

"Same here" said Ulrich

/The group shrugged and walked out of the bunker/

* * *

/Twenty Minutes Later/

/The group was sitting in front of a campfire/

"Nice fire" said Odd

"Thanks" said Miranda

/The group sighed with happiness/

"So how is the show going?" asked William

"Um, I heard a rumor about it" said Yumi

"What?" asked Rebecca

/Yumi sighed/

"That they're thinking of canceling it" said Yumi

/The group went wide eyed with anger/

"Seriously?! Isn't it bad enough that they made it into live action!?" asked Aelita

"Apparently not" said Dylan

/The group sighed with annoyance/

"So, has everyone been practicing safe sex?" asked Akiko

/The group went wide eyed in shock, Yumi also blushed deeply/

"Um... What?" asked William

"I asked-" said Akiko

"We know what you said!" interrupted Yumi

"Can we please change the subject?" asked Rebecca

"I couldn't agree more" said Hiroki

/The group shrugged as they continued to look at the fire/

"So Hiroki, how have you been?" asked Rebecca

/Hiroki looked at Rebecca with surprise/

"Huh? Oh, I'm doing pretty good" said Hiroki

/Rebecca looked skeptical, but then shrugged/

"Hey Becca? Can I talk to you for a second?" asked Yumi

"Uh, sure" said Rebecca

/Rebecca and Yumi stood up, and walked behind the van/

"What's wrong?" asked Rebecca

"My brother has a crush on you" said Yumi

/Rebecca went wide eyed/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	21. Chapter 21, Consolation Prize

/Rebecca stared at Yumi with wide eyes/

"Huh, that actually explains a lot" said Rebecca

"Its creepy" said Yumi

"What should I do about this?" asked Rebecca

"Nothing, but if he becomes a pest then- I don't know, you can think of something!" said Yumi

/Yumi walked back to the fire with a smile on her face, as Rebecca stood where she was with a confused look/

* * *

/Two Hours Later/

/Rebecca and Dylan finally got into their tent, then into their sleeping bags/

"So, Hiroki has a crush on you?" asked Dylan

"Yep, isn't it sweet?" asked Rebecca

/Rebecca looked at Dylan, who had a frown/

"Are you, jealous?" asked Rebecca

/Rebecca grinned as Dylan had a very noticeable blush/

"J- Jealous? No!" said Dylan

"Whatever you say" said Rebecca

/Rebecca giggled as Dylan looked at her with a frown, then she stopped as she heard something/

"Did you hear something?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah, I think its outside" said Dylan

"I'm going to see what it is" said Rebecca

/Rebecca unzipped her sleeping bag and then walked out of the tent/

"Hello?" asked Rebecca

/No answer/

"Who's there?" asked Rebecca

/Rebecca heard a sneeze, then immediately knew who it was/

"Hiroki, please come out here" said Rebecca

/Rebecca saw Hiroki walk from behind a tree/

"Oh, um, hi Rebecca" said Hiroki

"Hiroki, what are you doing here?" asked Rebecca

"I- I was just- um-" said Hiroki

/Rebecca put a hand on Hiroki's shoulder, causing him to blush/

"I know that you have a crush on me, but you need to understand that I'm dating Dylan, and I'm too old for you" said Rebecca

/Hiroki blushed deeper/

"But, I'll give you a nice consolation prize" said Rebecca with a smile

/Rebecca leaned forward and kissed Hiroki on the lips, causing him to go wide eyed, she broke the kiss and walked back inside her tent/

"Uh, wow" said Hiroki

* * *

/The Next Day/

"You did what!?" asked Yumi

"Fulfilled his desires" said Rebecca

/Yumi fake gagged/

"Hopefully he'll go after Milly or someone that's his age" said Rebecca

"I- UGH! You kissed my brother!" said Yumi

/Yumi fake gagged again, causing Rebecca to laugh/

"Its so gross! Now I understand why Hiroki gags when he sees me and Ulrich together" said Yumi

"Well look at the bright side, he's going to try and go after Milly now" said Rebecca

"How do you know?" asked Yumi

"Because crushes are short lived, he'll get over me sooner or later" said Rebecca

/Yumi and Rebecca smiled/

* * *

/The rest of the group was walking along Omaha Beach/

"So, anybody know anything interesting about this place besides the obvious?" asked Odd

"Yeah, the sand still has tons of metal from the battle in it" said Jeremie

"Really? That's pretty awesome!" said William

"I had a grandfather who was here" said Ulrich

"Seriously?" asked Chase

"Yeah, believe it or not he was helping the Allies instead of the Nazis" said Ulrich

"That's cool" said Alexandr

/The group stopped and sat in the sand/

"Anybody up for swimming?" asked Miranda

"We're in our regular clothes" stated Aelita

"Sometimes you just have to- um, I'll think of something to do with this later" said Miranda

/The group chuckled as they started running towards the water/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	22. Chapter 22, Massive Heads

/The Next Day/

/The group finished packing their things into the rental van/

"This was a nice trip" stated Aelita

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad" said Yumi

"How long until the damn computer is fixed?" asked Dylan

"All I can tell you is that we're working on it" said Jeremie

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" said Rebecca with anger

"This isn't like fixing a toaster!" snapped Jeremie

"All of you calm down! The computer will be fixed soon" said Aelita

/The group sighed as they got into the van, Takeho started driving as the group sat down/

"So did you ever notice that the show made our heads a little too big?" asked Yumi

"LITTLE?! Our heads are massive!" said Odd

"Yeah, its very creepy that my head was that big as a cartoon" said Jeremie

"But I'd still rather have that, it's better than live action" said Ulrich

/The group nodded in agreement/

"Hey, why did they think that we all look Japanese?" asked Aelita

"What do you mean?" asked Yumi

"Its just that, we all kind of looked like we were in some anime nightmare" said Aelita

"Yeah I didn't want to say anything, but we all did look kind of Japanese" said Chase

"Who says that we all look Japanese? Why can't it be Chinese, or Korean, or something?" asked Yumi

"No need to get offended, we all just look a little oriental" said Odd

/Yumi groaned/

"Odd, just be quiet" said Yumi

"Not a problem" said Odd

* * *

/Several Hours Later/

/The group stood at the Kadic gates/

"Thanks for the trip!" said Aelita

"Not a problem" said Takeho

"We're just glad that Yumi's getting along with you all" said Akiko

"Especially Ulrich" said Hiroki with a grin

/Yumi and Ulrich blushed deeply/

"We should bring our stuff to our rooms, and then head over to the Hermitage" said Dylan

"Good idea" said Miranda

/The group nodded and started walking towards their rooms/

* * *

/Three hours later/

/The group sat in the Hermitage living room/

"God, that was a long drive back" said Yumi

"Somehow I don't think I'm traveling again for a while" said Jennifer

"I'm just surprised that we weren't ambushed by paparazzi or rogue fans" said Jeremie

/The group nodded in agreement/

"At least Hiroki had a good trip" joked Rebecca

/Yumi faked gagged, causing the group to laugh/

(Sorry this was so short, I just wanted to get an update out! :D)

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


End file.
